Don't Ever Get Caught On Camera
by TheSilverSlytherin
Summary: After a detention with his snarky professor, Harry Potter and the rest of his Griffindor Golden Trio are out for revenge. Crackfic.


"The seventies were a real weird decade... Don't you agree Professor?"

Harry Potter was serving yet another detention with Professor Snape.

"I went to school here during the Seventies, Potter, It was not to strange when you lived it. When you look back on it I suppose it could have been associated with that word."

"Do you agree with the term 'everyone was high in the seventies'?"

Snape sighed.

"I for one Mister Potter, Did not partake in the act of 'getting high'. So no not EVERYONE was high in the seventies..." He growled at the insufferable boy.

Harry blinked at the 'greasy git of the dungeons' who was sipping tea at his desk.

"Well what about 'everyone was gay' in the seventies?"

His usually stoic teacher had a spit take, apparently this was a touchy subject.

"And why would 'the golden boy' want to know about his snarky professors love life?" The 'bat' asked.

"So you are?"

The teacher somehow managed to pale more.

"Drop it Potter."

Harry sighed and went back to scrubbing the cauldron, he would get the king knocked off his throne somehow...

Revenge would be sweet.

OOOoooOOO

The next day found the golden trio in the library looking at Hogwarts yearbooks.

"Let's see... Our dear professor was at Hogwarts during the seventies... Okay here!" Hermione exclaimed after retrieving a stack of books from the shelves.

"That is the seventies?" Ron asked, intimidated by the large stack.

"Yep, dig in guys! Hermione said cheerfully, grabbing the top two books from the stack.

Ron groaned and grabbed the next two and Harry grabbed two others.

Harry found that nineteen seventy-five's book was divided into five by color. Four of the sections were houses and the last was quittich and great achievers. Harry turned to the red Griffindor section and quickly found his mom and dad. They both looked happy and were smiling up at him. Harry looked into the Slytherin section and eventually found professor Snape. He was smiling too, which had to be the weirdest thing.

"'Mione, Ron. Come look at this, Snape at one point could actually smile!"

Hermione and Ron scooted over and looked at the little Slytherin boy. The nose wasn't hooked and he was almost in a way childishly cute.

"He looks like a first year!" Ron chuckled out.

"I think at one time he looked absolutely adorable! I wonder what happened to his nose? It doesn't look like the one he has now..." Hermione mused.

"He must have gotten it broken... I think that is why it is so awkwardly shaped now..." Harry said slowly.

"It seems so..." Replied Hermione slowly.

Harry quickly turned back to Remus and Sirius's pages, which were cooed at by the three friends.

"They were so cute!" Hermione squealed into her hands.

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes and chuckled at her actions. Harry then turned to the quittich section. The first thing that met their eyes was James Potter on a broomstick waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The three friends gaped at what Harry's father was doing.

"Wow. What a good load of self confidence right there." Ron said looking a little green.

Harry flipped pages until something caught his eye, the three gasped at what they saw.

Young Severus Snape laying like a big cat. He had the look of a lion staring at it's prey with a snitch fluttering weakly in his mouth. The youth was without clothing except for a dark cloth covering his bum.

"Oh dear..." Said Hermione weakly.

Harry turned the page and the trio blushed like crazy.

Their potions professor was now on their knees with the same dark cloth covering the necessities. This time he had his arms clutching a broom with the darkest blush on his face, he was licking the broomstick like it was a sinful piece of candy.

"That man needs an acting award." Ron stated.

Harry and Hermione let out high whines.

"My friends are in heat!" Ron groaned.

Harry flipped between the two pages, "I don't know which one I like better!" He cried out in dismay.

"Harry stop your bisexual ranting and let's leave!" Ron cried.

Hermione looked to Ron and Harry and gave a very Slytherin smile.

"You have a bloody insane Idea don't you?" Ron asked shrinking away from Hermione's evil smile.

Hermione simply nodded and took the book into her arms, and led the two boys out of the room.

OOOoooOOO

The looks on all the staffs face were priceless.

Most had a quiet 'o' while Madame Pomfrey had screamed and ran from the room.

Professor Snape, however, looked even paler than what would be concerted an albino.

Half the students were quiet and the other half were laughing their guts out.

Someone had placed both pictures into banners and they were hung up. Flyers that contained either picture had been passed out to the students. 'Severus Snape' had been placed on both pictures in a gold, swoopy, and girly font.

Harry personally thought that professor Snape was dead, either from embarrassment or he had actually had a heart attack...

Well, at least he had his revenge.

There was no telling what would happen if the man found out.

And then there was the problem of his new dark attraction to the man.

Maybe revenge wasn't as sweet as he thought...


End file.
